


The Gaffer

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [35]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam visits his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gaffer

His Gaffer could barely hear a sound now. Sam had to shout to be heard. "No, Da! Mr. Frodo don't need no more taters! I grew plenty in our own garden!"

The Gaffer nodded, but still pressed Sam to take some cabbage and one of his finest squash. "You take good care 'o Mr. Frodo, now, Sam. I don't want no bad reports!"

"I will, Da."

"A fine gentlehobbit is yer Mr. Frodo… 'an I told old Proudfoot so just yesterday."

Sam smiled. Some things in Middle-earth would never change… and he was glad his Gaffer was one of them.


End file.
